


Studying and royalty?

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, alexander is addicted to studying, hamlafweek, hamlafweek2020, laf is a damn fine prince, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: Alexander just wants to do his studying but the small town he lives in is throwing a festival. However, maybe it isn't as bad as he thinks?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 4th day of Hamlaf Week! You can find the prompt list on my tumblr and Instagram accounts! I did the prompt list together with @thekindworthreading . You should definitely check out her works, they're amazing!

The streets were buzzing with people and the town was decorated beautifully with fairy lights and lanterns strategically scattered all over the place. Food vendors were selling delicious treats and meals. Faint music could be heard playing in the background, getting drowned by the lively crowd chattering happily. It was all perfect and exciting. After all, it was the birthday of the prince.

Alexander, however, found it to be a bit too much for him. It was too loud and he couldn’t concentrate on his studies. He usually loved to work outside when the weather was nice. He stayed out even when it was dark, his work illuminated by different fairy lights and street lamps. Usually, it was nice and quiet but today was different. The weather was beautiful, the cold autumn air embracing everyone. So, naturally, it meant that Alexander would study outside. You would think he would stay inside today but no, he was stubborn as a brick. So, out he went. 

Alexander had an annoyed frown settled on his face as he walked down the street. He stopped once to grab some warm, strong coffee and snacks from one of the vendors, because why not? They were right there. Happy with his food haul, Alexander continued his brisk walk until he found the quietest spot in the town park. It wasn’t his usual spot but it had to do for now. His usual bench was taken over by some loud teens and Alexander would not sign up for that. So, now he was surrounded by bushes and beautiful lights. He was sitting on a blanket and leaning against a small, beautiful fountain. The quiet sound of the water and colourful autumn leaves rustling offered him a perfect ambience for studying. 

As per usual, Alexander was lost in his work in mere seconds. He was comfortably wrapped in his jacket and warm scarf, a comfy beanie keeping his head warm as well. Books and notebooks were scattered all over the blanket, occasionally being moved around when Alexander needed to use them. Hours passed and the air was getting a bit colder. It was completely dark now too, the lights of the park being the only source of light. Alexander was so deep in his essay research that all the celebration noises were completely tuned out. He had reached the studying zone. It was all so perfect. Until…

A loud rustling and a bunch of French curse words broke Alexander’s trance. He blinked in confusion and jerked his head up. What, or whom, he saw was definitely something that he didn’t think he would ever see. Right in front of him was no other than the big birthday boy, the prince of this small kingdom, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. Or as people call him, Lafayette. Or a hot piece of ass, that worked too.

Lafayette froze on his feet when he saw Alexander. He hadn’t expected to see anyone here. They both looked equally confused.

“Ah, merde! Pardon me. I didn’t mean to intrude. I thought no one would be here.” Lafayette said, voice smooth as silk with his wonderful accent. 

Alexander caught himself staring for a bit too long. Fucking hell, the prince looked so much better up close even when it was dark, and don’t even get him started on his voice. He quickly shook his head and coughed, regaining his composure.   
“It’s not a problem, I came here to study. My usual spot was… Taken.” Alexander said, a hint of bitterness in his words. Fucking teens…

“Oh? Getting away from the celebration, are you now, mon ami?” Lafayette shot back, a playful tone in his voice. “I think I have never seen you around the town before.” 

Alexander let out a soft chuckle and stood up. He realised that he was just sitting down on his ass while the prince himself was standing in front of him. He bowed a bit and put on his brightest and the most charming smile he could muster. 

“I’m Alexander Hamilton. I moved in here just recently to attend King’s College, I’m in the law program,” Alexander said. “And yes, I… kind of hid away here in order to study.” 

He looked up at Lafayette with a sheepish smile. “But I mean, happy birthday?” He added. 

Lafayette just stood there, staring at Alexander in wonder. He took so long that the poor guy started squirming in fear that he had maybe done something wrong; maybe he had been too forward, too friendly. However, it all got washed away when the prince burst out laughing, the wonderful sound filling the small spot in the park. Gosh, it was the most beautiful sound Alexander had ever heard, and that was saying a lot. He had really grown fond of the fountain ambience sound. 

Eventually, Lafayette calmed down from his laughing fit, settling down to light chuckles. “Thank you. It’s quite refreshing to have someone act so casually around me. I think it really was a good thing to escape my own party for a bit.” He said and winked at Alexander. 

“Wow, very charming of you. Escaping from your loving subjects. Was the fan club too much?” Alexander asked, cocking his eyebrow playfully.

“Something like that.” Lafayette quipped back.

It really was refreshing to have someone like Alexander around him; someone who didn’t treat him like royalty. He remained silent for a bit as the two of them just stared into each other’s eyes for a good minute or two, trying to make sense of the other person. It was playful, yet calm and fascinating. 

“So, mind if I join your study session for a bit? I promise I won’t bother you.” Lafayette finally broke the silence.

Once again Alexander was taken aback, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. The fucking prince wanted to just… Sit down with him? While he studied? Good lord, he would be beheaded by the fan club if they ever found out. However, he still nodded and sat back down. 

Lafayette seemed more than happy with this and plopped down next to him, eyeing the books scattered around. He saw some familiar ones too. He let Alexander get back to work as he observed him. It was fascinating, seeing someone get so sucked into what they were doing in just mere seconds. Lafayette couldn’t help his smile. He couldn’t believe his luck. He was sitting here, relaxing, acting like any normal person and truly enjoying his time with a complete stranger. The best birthday ever. 

Almost an hour passed when Lafayette spotted Alexander yawning, rubbing his tired eyes. Gosh, he was so adorable.

“Hey, if you ever need more books for your studies or just for fun, you’re more than welcome to visit my library in the castle sometime.” Lafayette stated as casually as he could.

Alexander’s head snapped up and he stared at the prince with wide eyes. “Really?!” He gasped. 

Lafayette laughed at the reaction and nodded eagerly. “Of course, mon ami! It would be my pleasure.” He said. 

The next thing that happened caught Alexander by surprise. Lafayette grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently, his lips barely touching his cold skin. His heart skipped a beat and a goofy grin spread on his lips.

“Well, in that case, don’t mind if I do.” Alexander sent a playful wink at Lafayette. 

Maybe this birthday festival for the prince hadn’t been so bad, after all.


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander dedicated himself into visiting Lafayette's library as much as possible. All the days spent together are leading into something completely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days late but this chapter is meant for Hamlaf Week day 6: Library. My dear friend @thekindworthreading suggested that I do this prompt as a continuation of the 'Royalty' prompt. So, here we are XD

Things had been going like this for quite some time now, three months to be exact. Ever since their first meeting at the park, Alexander had been going to the castle for library visits. It wasn’t some random visiting either. No, he went there almost daily. Lafayette didn’t seem to mind this. Instead, he was always so eager to ask Alexander if he would come back again tomorrow. After only a few weeks Alexander was a very frequent sight in the castle and no one questioned it. It did make things easier that the royal family was extremely open with their subjects, allowing them to visit the castle as they pleased. 

Sometimes when Alexander paid them a visit, Lafayette wasn’t able to join him. He was a prince, after all, and he had his duties. He was always so sad when he had to leave his newfound friend alone. Alexander would always have to reassure him that it was okay and that he didn’t mind. He was going to be studying the whole time anyway. Whenever he was left to his own devices, Lafayette told the servants to make sure their guest ate properly and had something else to drink other than just coffee. Alexander didn’t realise this at first but one day Lafayette had actually told him about it after some scolding about not eating anything after breakfast. For some reason, it left Alexander flustered and with a rapidly beating heart. He wasn’t quite used to this kind of care and affection. It felt nice, he couldn’t deny it.

As weeks passed, the two grew a lot closer. Every day they would share something new about themselves and sometimes they would talk about the books they loved. One day Alexander even lectured Lafayette about how to rule a kingdom. It was a highly amusing moment, especially when the king himself happened to visit the library just then and overhear at least half of the lecture. Alexander had ended up blushing and stuttering in embarrassment when the king had complimented his knowledge. It was needless to say that King Washington had been permanently impressed and Alexander earned his respect, and blessing when it came to… Other things.

Three months went by fast and the connection Alexander and Lafayette developed was deep, deeper than either of them had ever had before with anyone. Innocent chatting eventually turned into innocent flirting, then heavy flirting until the tension between them was almost unbearable. However, neither of them actually made passes on one another. Until one day things took a completely new turn. 

It was a cold winter day when Alexander showed up in the library again, as per usual. He was still brushing some of the leftover snow away from his coat. He shuddered hard and rubbed his hands together. He hated the cold. In his home country, it was never this cold. He couldn’t understand how people could live like this, it was insane. Yet another shudder ran down his spine when he reached his favourite spot in the quiet library.

It was in the middle of the week and everyone was busy working, so it was no wonder it was so quiet. Alexander didn’t have any lectures today so he had decided to show up early. To his surprise, he saw Lafayette already sitting in their little corner in a plush chair. God, he was a sight to behold. He was wearing a cozy, dark blue knitted sweater and black jeans. Also, what made it even better, he was wearing colourful fuzzy socks that had cupcake patterns on them. Alexander wanted nothing more than just to walk up to the prince and kiss his face. He held himself back, though. That was definitely something he COULD NOT do, no matter how much he wanted.

Swallowing down his needs and desires, Alexander made his way to Lafayette. “Hey, you’re here early.” He said softly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the library.

Lafayette jerked his head up and an impossibly wide smile spread on his face. His eyes shone in affection and excitement when he saw just who was standing there. “Oui, you did mention you didn’t have any classes today so I took the liberty to arrange my schedule to have the whole day free as well. I wanted to spend more time with you, mon chéri.” 

Alexander could have exploded then and there. Lafayette’s words mixed with that annoyingly amazing smile did things to him. He could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, making them even redder than what they already were from the cold. 

“Well, I’m certainly not going to complain. I couldn’t wish for a better company for the day.” Alexander shot a wink at Lafayette. 

After flirting a bit more, which was getting almost shameless by now, Alexander pulled out his notes and got to work. However, he failed to notice Lafayette’s lingering eyes. The prince was admiring the way Alexander’s cheeks were still so flushed from the cold biting wind. He admired the way his hair was a bit messy from the beanie, and admired the way he was curled up in the big and plush armchair, nose buried in a book. He truly loved the sight of the man. He bit his lip and forced himself to look away. He knew it wasn’t wrong to feel something like this towards his subject but it was Alexander he was talking about. He was his friend first. But… Alexander showed very clear signs that he would want more, something so much more than just a simple friendship. God, how Lafayette hoped that was true. 

Lafayette was staring into the distance when Alexander suddenly got up and put his book down. He looked up at him with a questioning look, cocking his head to the side. 

“I’m gonna go find another book. I think I saw it there in the back the other day. It could be useful.” Alexander said, his voice a tad bit lower than usual.

Had he noticed Lafayette staring? Maybe? Maybe not? 

Be that as it may, the eye contact between them lingered for a bit longer than needed. When Alexander turned around and started walking away, Lafayette was quick to follow. He could help out a little bit, couldn’t he? There was no harm done in that.

After what felt like years of agony, they reached the right bookshelf. It was almost dusty in there as it wasn’t used too often. The light was dimmer and it was quiet. Alexander looked around and then spotted the book he desired. He tried really hard not to smirk when he had noticed that Lafayette had followed him. It was a success for him. Now came the tricky part. The book was higher up and Alexander was not a tall man. However, he was a stubborn man. He pursed his lips and stood up on his tiptoes and reached up, desperately flailing his hand as he tried to grab the book. He was missing a few inches in height. Dammit. Then, he tried to jump. That didn’t really work out as he almost fell face-first on the sturdy shelf. Maybe if he tried one more time he could…

A sudden warmth was pressed against Alexander’s back. He could smell Lafayette’s cologne, and feel his breath fanning over his neck. The prince was pressed against his back and reaching up to grab the book with ease. The breath caught in Alexander’s throat when he could feel pretty much all of Lafayette against himself. Without thinking it further, he pressed back against him, earning a surprised, yet quiet gasp from the other man. 

“Alexander…” 

That was too much for Alexander. Way too much. He quickly turned around, throwing all the caution out of the window into the stupid snowfall outside. He briefly looked up at Lafayette before crashing his lips into his. He got another quiet gasp from his prince. He heard the book falling on the floor with a quiet thud before he felt Lafayette’s arm around his waist and one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Alexander pressed himself flush against Lafayette’s chest as he licked the man’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss. He put all his emotions into it that he could possibly muster. He even let out a needy whine for a good measure. Gosh, it felt so good, so right. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed there like that, just kissing and holding each other. Sadly, they also kind of needed to breathe. Lafayette was the one to break the kiss. He pulled back just enough to be able to take a good look at Alexander’s very red face. A playful and dopey smile curled on his full lips. “About time we did this, mon amour.” He purred. 

Alexander didn’t know if it was from the afterglow of the kiss or the words slipping from Lafayette’s perfect lips but… He just wanted to cry from happiness. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and instead shot a brilliant, goofy grin up at Lafayette. 

“Well, that just means we need to do it a lot more to make up for the lost time,” Alexander mused out loud. “Not that I’m complaining, though. If we had started making out right away, I wouldn’t have gotten any studying done in this library whatsoever.” 

Then there it was again, Lafayette’s magical laughter. Alexander grinned even more from hearing it. He pulled the man down for a quick and sweet kiss. “Though, we can have a normal date now. Studying dates are fun but right now I would prefer a normal one.” He said sheepishly.

Lafayette looked fondly at Alexander, his gaze holding only love for the man in his arms. “I can make that happen, yes. Anything for you.” He whispered. 

Then yet again, Lafayette brought Alexander’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly, leaving a tickling sensation on his smooth skin. The festival three months ago hadn’t been half as bad and this library was definitely something extraordinary. Who would have thought that the random encounter would lead to this; a blooming relationship with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws. If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/gagakumadraws) and help me draw and practice writing because I need caffeine for that XD Thank you to @HamilHam for beta reading this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws. If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/gagakumadraws) and help me draw and practice writing because I need caffeine for that XD Thank you to @HamilHam for beta reading this fic!


End file.
